Unreasonable
by TwilightArc
Summary: [One Shot] Yusuke contemplates the unreasonable emotion of love and worries if such a feeling would last.


**Unreasonable**

By: Sorano

* * *

Introduction: Yusuke contemplates the unreasonable emotion of love and worries if such a feeling would last.

Disclaimer: Ishikoaru Sorano does not own any material copyrighted by Yoshihiro Tagashi.

AIM: FaerieMystic  
Yahoo Email and Messenger: empress(underscore)sorano  
MSN Messenger: type in— LunarDragoness(at)aol(dot)com

* * *

* * *

There was really no reasoning for what they had. Did love ever have to have a reason? Passion did, both of the party had to be attracted to each other in order to feel passion. But love-- oh love was as unreasonable as chaos.

"Yusuke, you've been staring at the T.V. for ten minutes without turning it on. What's so interesting about a blank screen?"

He left it off and looked over his shoulder to Kurama, who was leaning over the back of the couch. The fox's proximity was close enough for Yusuke to feel body heat. His eyelids drooped as his gaze drifted to Kurama's exposed neck. Soft as silk to his touch, he knew, and the milk white color went so perfectly against the blue bed sheets in the bedroom. "Hm?"

Kurama smiled that knowing smile, the one all opponents saw before they realized they were victims. His hand was gripping Yusuke's chin and pulling them together before Yusuke really knew it was happening. There was heat to the kiss when their lips met, and Kurama let himself indulge by flicking his tongue against Yusuke's lower lip.

Passion was certainly there, as heady as their combined breath.

Letting go, Kurama pulled away and stood straight. He was shirtless, only a pair of Yusuke's sweats hung on his hips. Narrow hips, though they still allowed for a firm hold during those times of raging blood.

The groan from Yusuke's throat was deep, frustrated. How long would the lust last?

It didn't matter for now. The redhead was already leading him to their room.

One more time. One more time and passion, lust, attraction, would all disappear. It had to.

But love… they had said the words to each other, meant them, but he couldn't help but think that once the desire was gone, then Kurama's love would go, too.

His would stay, he was sure of it. Kurama though, was just so chancy. Foxes were tricksters by trade.

Their hands touched and stroked, groped and pressed. Their lips locked for long moments at a time before Yusuke would take the trail of heat down that silky throat and suck on that particularly soft spot that induced the fox to thrust against him.

No clothes now, just skin, slick and sliding against the other.

Legs tangling, moans of ecstasy mixing in the electric air, Yusuke lifted Kurama to him, holding onto those hips. Steady, steady. He hissed at the excruciating pleasure and watched those sharp green eyes of his lover go cloudy and languid. That very look alone would have been enough for him to release if it hadn't been for his own control.

The movements were slow, sweet torture. Kurama put his hands through Yusuke's coffee-colored hair, brought the detective back for a hard long kiss, tongues dueling between struggling breaths. Their chests pressed tightly, Yusuke's hips moved with the new expertise hard won over weeks.

Climax came slowly and lasted longer than before. It was poignant and all Kurama could do was murmur Yusuke's name, needing to say it as the tides of eroticism crashed over them.

They had this together.

Side by side minutes later, Yusuke was back again to thoughts of passion and love. But those sharp green eyes were watching him and he had a strange feeling that Kurama knew exactly what was going on his head.

Of course he did. "Love is passion for us, Yu. One of these days we'll be able to control the passion, but the love will never go away." That smirk again, without the intended malice and every bit with the honesty of the fox's humanity.

He had to be satisfied with that. With a demon's infamous flighty feelings.

The detective stroked one finger down the other's jaw. "It won't go away."

"No, it won't."

"Okay."

"Yu?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

He nodded. "Good, 'cause I love you too and if 'never' changes its definition then I'll have to kill you."

They laughed, tangled in the blue sheets, wrapped in each other's arms.

And Yusuke's last thought as he let himself drift was, _since when had he ever needed things to reasonable?_ This love was enough.

* * *

* * *

Sorano: That was my first Yu/Kura One-shot. Enjoyed? I know I did.


End file.
